Changes
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: Things are changing. Poppy's changing. Our world is changing. With Mrs K. gone the school spirit is gone. We've got to set it right, get Mrs K back and get Poppy back to her old self. I have a plan but it could get us expelled if we get caught.


_**Kate POV**_

Our summer was the best one I'd had in a long time. We visited the beach, splashed around in the sea and lounged around the pool. We knew our summer days were almost over but we still carried on like it was our first day. When Freddie had to leave early I knew our lives would change, the others thought differently, but I know Mrs Kingsley wouldn't have called Freddie back early without reason. Things were about to change and not for the better. The first change this year is Mollie Moore attending Abbey Mount, she'll be a few years below us but I intend to bargain with Mrs Kingsley. Me and the girls head back to the rain country a day before term starts, Mollies coming with us too. I just hope nothing's cracked off while I've been away. Tomorrow we head back; I don't want to leave the sun behind so hopefully it will come with us. Poppy's excited to go back, to see Freddie of course. Something about his early departure doesn't seem right, something at Abbey Mount has changed and I don't think we'll like it.

_**Drippy POV**_

Kate's over thinking Freddie leaving, I wish she'd leave the thinking to Kiki. It's not like Freddie leaving means much; Mrs K probably wants her golden boy back in her arms. Knowing Mrs K she's scared of Freddie losing his virginity to Poppy, mothers are just over protecting. To think I may have to introduce my mates to my mum is a nightmare. She'll pull a photo album out and show off my baby photos, not cool. Ugh, the longer I avoid mum the better it will be for me. I must remember to burn those photos on bonfire night.

_**¡One Day Later!**_

_**Kate POV**_

Here we are on the plane back to the rain capital of the world, from sunshine and lazy days to rain and books. We're staying at Drippy's house, well I am. Poppy and Mollie are staying at Josie's, she only lives around the corner. Kiki's going home to her parents, she needs to go back to pack. My trunk has already been dropped off at Drippy's so I'm packed. Before I went to Malibu I made a list of the things my mum would need to buy and pack. Kiki didn't think ahead, at least it's only a night. Drippy and Poppy have arranged how we're getting there, why does that scare me a little? I know, I know have some faith in them. Poppy and Drippy are a bad combo. Full of mischief the pair of 'em, gotta love them though. That's the thing with Poppy, she grows on you and then you can't help but love her. Mollie on the other hand is impossible to hate, she could slap you around the face and you'd still love her to pieces. Mollie wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone's feelings; she has a certain charm about her. We're landing soon, we've gotta get a taxi back because we all can't fit in one car and Drippy's and Josie's parents are at work. Kiki's getting picked up by her parents so at least we don't have to worry about her, I'm just worried about us once again Poppy and Drippy have arranged transport. Knowing Poppy it'll be a little over the top, ok it will be well over the top.

_**Poppy POV**_

Kate needs to stress less and trust me and Drippy. It's not like we've arranged a tank to pick us up, we tried to get one but apparently you can't rent them here. We've got something more exciting then a dodgy mini bus, Drippy had the idea for it. Maybe if I told Kate that she'd chill out, I doubt it. The look on her face when she see's it will be priceless, I've gotta remember to have my camera out ready. A new semester in rain-land, the old me would be sulking. Now I'm actually happy to get wet, maybe it'll snow soon. If it does I can see a snow ball fight and me opening a can of whoop ass.

"Kate,"

"Yes Poppy?" She yawns,

"Do ya think it'll snow this year?"

"Might do, if it does it'll only be a slush. By break it would be gone, it's rare we get snow deep enough to cancel lessons." Damn, no can of whoop ass needed for the snow, that's a shame. Ah well at least I can use my can in lacrosse, I can smell another victory this year. That and smelly feet, must be the man behind us 'cause it pongs.

Mollies coming with us to rain-land, I asked dad to let her come to Abby Mount. Last semester I missed her like I missed the sun and I'm not going through that again. Dad even let her the first time I asked, was he ever that reasonable or was I just a brat? After that I asked for a puppy, to bad dad said no I really fancied a Labra doodle. Now I'm having a nap, this American girl needs her sleep.

_**Drippy POV**_

Kate's gonna have a heart attack when she sees what me and Poppy's arranged. Gonna be funny though, to bad about the tank I fancied going round to Harriet's house and 'accidently' press fire on the rocket button. That reminds me I still haven't told the gang about the mess Harriet got into when she came across some friends of mine. She's got a new fella as well, off the yogurt commercial or summet. Either way she deserves what happened to her. When I said 'Harriet you're going down biatch' I meant it. We're landing in a minute, won't be long till Kate's heart attack. Thank god the emergency services number has the same three numbers, makes it easier to press when you're laughing so hard.

_**Poppy POV**_

"Wakey, wakey rise and rain!" Ugh, whoever that is they can get bent, "Moore, wake up,"

"Piss off" I mumble into the seat, they've just interrupted a good dream. Stupid idiot,

"Freddie's here," My eye's flick open and a smile explodes on face, they all laugh at me. Using Freddie to wake me are they? That's shallow,

"You aint funny, stupid Brit," I mumble, they of all people should know about my needs. Food, drink, sun, Freddie and sleep, not fair. I need my sleep! "Where are we?"

"The rainiest place in earth,"

"We're in Scotland?" Drippy asks at random, "Oh no we're on the wrong plane?" I laugh, her remarks are just priceless. No wonder why she's nicknamed Drippy,

"No Drippy you great drip, England, I wouldn't wanna go to Scotland might come across Matron." Josie shudders at the thought; I must remember not to pay Matron to get new clothes this time. I even bought a fake phone this time, matron aint getting her greasy hands on either of my phones. When I got my phones back they were covered in finger marks and smudges, I wasted a week cleaning them off. They're clean now and they're staying that way, even if I have to fight Matron. I strap my self in and wait to touch down in rain-land.

_**Drippy POV**_

Oh yeah! A few more minutes, till the surprise I'm bouncing up and down in my seat with excitement. Josie's next to me and looking at me as if I've completely lost it, Poppy's behind trying not laugh; Kiki's sat in front lecturing Mollie on England and Kate's next to Poppy and staring out the window. Come on, this stupid plane needs to land!

_**¡One Minute Later!**_

Oh my god it's so slow!

_**¡30 Seconds Later!**_

My grandma could walk faster then this and she's old!

_**¡One Minute Later!**_

Bored! When's this tin can gonna land?

_**¡30 Seconds Later!**_

"Josie, are we there yet?"

"No."

_**¡10 Seconds Later!**_

"How about now?"

"No."

_**¡10 Seconds Later!**_

"Oi, Josie"

"No we are not there yet, be patient."

_**¡One Minute Later!**_

Touch down! Yeah baby!

"_Please remain seated."_ For god's sake, I have a surprise to get to!

"Drip, chill out" Poppy whispers to me, this is torture!

_**Josie POV**_

Drip's gone a lil' coo-coo, she needs to calm down because the stewardess is looking at her funny. You'd think she'd be upset about leaving sunshine city; my conclusion is Drippy has lost it. What am I saying? She never had it to lose! I know what's wrong with her; she's spent too much time in the sun. It's made her go a little coo-coo in the head. I think I've seen the hold up. In unison we all, except Drippy, look at Poppy,

"Why is there a red, open top party bus outside the plane?" Kate asks, she sounds shocked after all we did trust Poppy and Drippy to arrange this.

"I dunno, ask the pilot. Jeez get off my case," Poppy shrugs, she turns away from Kate in an attempt to conceal her growing smirk,

"At least you didn't get a tank,"

"We tried but the army said tanks aren't available to rent," Drippy informs us, "now can we go because everyone's leaving?"

"The pilot said to stay sat down so why's everyone getting up?" Mollie asks, I think Kiki forget to explain about English people's behaviour,

"Because we English are impatient," I say,

"Yeah your also loud, you drink a lot of tea, you say funny words like 'rubbish', you moan a lot, you're soccer mad, you play the baddie in every film…"

"Thank you for summarising English people Poppy, now can we go?" I beg,

"See! Like I said you moan a lot!"

"Poppy, Freddie's on the bus." Kate said,

"That trick only works once," I look out the window, Freddie is actually there sitting on the top of the bus waiting for us.

"Look out the window." He's there but he's not smiling his normal smile, some things wrong,

"Why are we still here if Freddie's out there?" Poppy grabs her bags and sprints off the plane, by looks of things there's disappointment and upset waiting for her.

* * *

_**Whatcha think? Yeahh my first fan-fic that isn't full of anarchy and St Trinians. Butt later in the story im tempted to get a lil bit of St Trinians in there, if you thinks its a baaad idea let me no because I'll add it to the list of no no nos.**_

**_Hm, I dunno if you guys have a fear of reveiwing but:_**

**_Coughs and sneezes spread diseases while reveiws make writers thank Jesus. That rhymed sorta._**


End file.
